staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Września 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Siedlisko - odc. 4/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Był taki dzień - 23 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Były sobie odkrycia - Armstrong i księżyc (Armstrong, la lune et l'espace); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Praca; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kadra 2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Studio 5-10-15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Re:akcja - odc.24; program dla młodzieży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Dzień Rodzicielstwa Zastępczego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Uroczystości dziękczynne za koronację obrazu Matki Bożej Trybunalskiej - transmisja Mszy Świętej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Dzień Rodzicielstwa Zastępczego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Był taki dzień - 23 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Dzień Rodzicielstwa Zastępczego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 13 - Grupa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 14 - Tygrys; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dzień Rodzicielstwa Zastępczego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Niezwykła podróż (Homeward Bound:The Incredible Journey); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Duran Duran w Polsce - wywiad; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dzień Rodzicielstwa Zastępczego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn popkultury; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Cyrk na kółkach (Carpool) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Arthur Hiller; wyk.:Tom Arnold, David Paymer, Rhea Perlman; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 20 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.55)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Znamię (Dragonfly) 100'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Tom Shadyac; wyk.:Kevin Costner, Kathy Bates, Linda Hunt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 txt str.777 22:05 Duran Duran w Polsce; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Męska rzecz... - Rok smoka (Year of the Dragon); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Żużel - Grand Prix Polski 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.7 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.1, Sacrifice); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:50 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.8 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.3, Inherittance); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:30 Zdaniem obrony - odc. 2/5 - Sprawa osobista; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Był taki dzień - 23 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Miejsce na zapiecku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Smak Europy - Mamy wizję ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 787 Kacper odpuszcza glinie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 428; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 263 Niedokończona rozmowa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 txt str 777 10:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 txt str 777 10:40 10 lat mniej seria II - odc.8 (10 years younger II odc.8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kręcioła; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Ostoja - odc. 44; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Dinotopia - odc 8/13 (Dinotopia); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Prywatne życie surykatek seria I - odc.3 Będzie gorąco! (Meerkat Manor I odc.3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1331; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 789 Zazdrosny Tomek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Mój pierwszy raz - (35); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Święta wojna - Kosmiczny lęk (240); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 22; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Duże dzieci - 43; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Europa da się lubić - Europa najbliższych ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 VIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2006 (3); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Hotel Polonia - Wielkie otwarcie (1); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Gotowe na więcej - odc. 3/8 (Suburban Shootout); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:10 Mocne Kino - W matni (Rush) 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Lili Fini Zanuck; wyk.:Jason Patrick, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Sam Elliott; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:15 M. Butterfly (M. Butterfly); dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 07:50 Czarodziejki - serial animowany 08:20 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08:50 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:20 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 09:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:50 Amatorzy sportu - komedia reż. David M. Evans, wyk. Tom Guiry, Mike Vitar, Patrick Renna, Chauncey Leopardi USA 1993 13:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 14:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 15:00 Top Dog - reality show 16:00 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 17:00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 18:00 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:10 Sport 19:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 20:15 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 21:15 Bad Company - komedia sensacyjna reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Chris Rock, Peter Stormare, Gabriel Macht USA/ Czechy 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:55 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 00:55 Posłaniec - dramat kryminalny reż. Ron Moler, wyk. Ron Eldard, Courteney Cox, John Goodman, Joe Mantegna USA 1999 02:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 04:30 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:45 Telesklep 07:25 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:40 Goonies - film przygodowy reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Sean Astin, Josh Brolin, Jeff Cohen, Corey Feldman USA 1985 13:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 678-681 Polska 2003 14:55 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Chłopak na opak - serial komediowy odc. 33 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:40 Kryminalni: Amnezja - serial kryminalny odc. 54 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:45 Poranek kojota - komedia reż. Olaf Lubaszenko, wyk. Maciej Stuhr, Michał Milowicz, Karolina Rosińska, Janusz Józefowicz Polska 2001 23:45 Grupa specjalna - film sensacyjny reż. Rick Jacobson, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Paul Winfield, Richard Norton, Amanda Wyss USA 1997 01:45 Katastrofy w przestworzach - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 8/12 Kanada 2003 02:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 7.00 Bądź zdrów 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 7.50 Pomysł na weekend 8.00 Ewangelia na dachach - magazyn katolicki 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.45 Salon - program publicystyczny 9.00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste, odc. 17 - cykl dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Kurier sportowy 9.45 Magazyn siatkarski - w blasku złota - magazyn 9.55 Gwiazdy w złocie 10.10 Eurinfo 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy 10.43 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Tygodnik 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy 11.45 Świat 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Kurier sportowy 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 W morzu tajemnic 13.10 Linia brzegowa - magazyn 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Prognoza pogody 13.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 14.10 Reportaż Trójki - reportaż 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 Tygodnik - program publicystyczny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 16.15 Eurinfo 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pocztówki z wdziękiem 17.00 Śląsk jest piękny - gawęda Marka Szołtyska 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Kurier sportowy 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Regiony kultury: nowości - magazyn 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.30 Retransmisje sportowe 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Telekurier na żywo 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Prognoza pogody 21.55 Aktualności sportowe 22.05 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22.30 Serial dokumentalny 23.00 Kurier 23.20 Studio pogoda 23.25 Kurier sportowy 23.40 Tybet. Historia tragedii - film dokumentalny 0.35 Fałszywy trop - czarna komedia 2.20 Blondynka, cz. 2 - film fabularny 3.45 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5.55 Magazyn żużlowy - ekstraliga 6.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 6.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.10 Pokemon - serial animowany 8.00 Na topie - wywiad 8.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 9.00 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 10.00 Muza.pl - program muzyczny 10.30 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 11.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 12.05 Magazyn żużlowy - ekstraliga 12.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.05 Instynkt Tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce - Sosnowiec 13.35 Błękitne lato - aktywny wypoczynek nad wodą 14.05 Magia cyrku - widowisko 15.15 Alex - serial komediowy 15.40 Miłość z. o. o. - serial komediowy 16.10 Na wariackich papierach - serial 17.15 Buffy - postrach wampirów 18.15 Legenda o Złotej Perle 20.05 Tootsie 22.40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 23.45 Klub Filmowy Extra: Skandalista Larry Flint 2.15 Casino Night - program interaktywny 4.15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4.40 Magazyn żużlowy - ekstraliga 5.05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 5.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 517; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Plebania - odc. 518; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 519; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Plebania - odc. 520; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Plebania - odc. 521; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:25 Molly - odc. 8 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Mówi się .... (odpowiedzi na listy); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Wieści Polonijne 09:25 Święta wojna - Farfocel Star (218); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Klan - odc.1116; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Klan - odc.1117; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Klan - odc.1118; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Uroczystości dziękczynne za koronację obrazu Matki Bożej Trybunalskiej - transmisja Mszy Świętej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Okazja - odc. 3 - Logistyka i planowanie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 12/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Debaty Polaków - wydanie specjalne 14:35 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Happy End; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Z daleka, a z bliska; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Polska - Litwa: ponownie razem (.); reportaż kraj prod.Litwa (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Militarne aspekty Powstania Warszawskiego; relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odcinek 380; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Czarodziejka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Amok; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Bo we mnie jest seks - piosenki Kaliny Jędrusik (27. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2006); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 S jak Smoleń, T jak TEY; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odcinek 380; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Czarodziejka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Amok; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.31; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Okazja - odc. 3 - Logistyka i planowanie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Polska - Litwa: ponownie razem (.); reportaż kraj prod.Litwa (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 S jak Smoleń, T jak TEY; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + Sport 05:45 Fulham Londyn – Chelsea Londyn: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 07:00 AS Roma – Inter Mediolan: Piłka nożna Ligi włoska 09:00 Serie A 09:45 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 10:05 Wisła Kraków – Widzew Łódź: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 12:20 NFL Game Day: Futbol amerykański 12:50 1 na 1: Magazyn sportowy 13:05 Premiership 13:40 FC Liverpool – Tottenham Hotspur: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 15:55 Fulham Londyn – Chelsea Londyn: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 17:55 AS Livorno – AC Milan: Piłka nożna Liga włoska 20:00 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 20:15 Kolporter Korona Kielce – Legia Warszawa: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 22:30 Liga+ 23:55 Olympique Lyon – OSC Lille: Piłka nożna Liga francuska 01:50 Betis Sevilla – Real Madryt: Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 03:45 FC Liverpool – Tottenham Hotspur: Piłka nożna Liga angielska Tele 5 06:55 Prognoza pogody 07:00 Telezakupy 09:10 Zew krwi, odc. 7: serial 10:10 Prognoza pogody 10:15 Conan, odc. 7: serial 11:10 Łowca, odc. 4 12:00 Świat wokół nas: serial 12:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki: Magazyn sportowy 12:45 Buon appetito! 13:15 Śniadanie do łóżka: film 15:05 Zew krwi, odc. 8: serial 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Mroczny rycerz, odc. 7: serial 17:15 Żywi lub martwi: film 19:00 Conan, odc. 8: serial 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Zapach huraganu: film 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Podróż w mrok: film 23:50 Czynnik PSI, odc. 7: serial 00:45 Gorąca agentka: film 02:35 Rybia nocka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku